Making Him Smile
by Kay the Cricketed
Summary: Ayi... it's 2+4! YAY! The world is good... and Duo gave Quatre a present. ::grins:: My first fanfic in the GW fandom that I've bothered sending in. Let's see Quatre be cute and Duo have a hopeless crush. (Oh- a bit OCC... okay, so a lot! Ignore it!


Making Him Smile  
  
By Kay  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Wing, the world would be a much scarier place. As it is... I don't. ::pouts:: I'm so deprived.  
  
A/N- Important!!!- ...this is my first Gundam Wing fanfic. ::winces:: Don't kill me. It's shounen ai, too... 2+4... cute, ne? Anyway, it was just something I wrote late at night under the influence of orange juice. (Sugur rushes! WAH!) :) So... yes, it's bad and it's WAY out of character, I'm sure. But I haven't even been able to buy all the episodes yet! Give me time!  
  
Daisuke: Kay no baka... just let 'em read it... ::drags her away:: ENJOY!!!! Duo's POV!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I gotta say, sometimes it's all worth it to make him smile.  
  
Allowing a slow, lazy grin to spread across my own face, I can't keep my eyes off of him. As if I ever could in the first place. There's something about this one that keeps people with him, gives them this urge to protect and watch over when there's not really a reason to. It's part of what first drew me to him.  
  
One of the many things, actually. It's impossible to know Quatre Raberba Winner and *not* be drawn to him.  
  
I can't help it- my staring must be noticable by now, but wouldn't ya know, he doesn't even seem to realize I've been practically caressing him with my eyes for the past half hour. Usually, I'd be bored by now. I can never keep my attention firm on something for a long time, or at least long enough to keep quiet. Unless it's TV.  
  
But I could watch Quatre for hours. Days even. Forever, even though that sentiment isn't something I'd normally use. But with him... you know, if you looked into those wide aquarium coloured eyes, saw that innocent, that untainted kindness... you'd think funny things about forever and romance, too. Flowers. Yeah, there's lotsa flowers with this guy.  
  
Blutterlies in your stomache, too. I love that feeling. I'm a guy whose never *had* butterflies.  
  
Quatre can give me them.  
  
Especially when he smiles, though- that's what really gets me going. I can sit here, draped across this red velvet couch and just stare. For weeks on end. I really could, if it meant I could see him smiling like that, so brightly, like he's just been given a rare and precious gift instead of just something I've picked up on the way home. When he laughs, my stomach gets even worse- the butterflies multiply ten fold. Those things tickle like hell, but ya gotta love the butterflies.  
  
"Duo, look at this! He really likes me!"  
  
I grin widely, a geniune one instead of my usual confident mock grin. That's reserved for battles and masks- with Quatre, all that goes down, there's nothing *but* geniune when it comes to the blond Arabian. Shinigami knows I love him for it.  
  
Quatre bends again, face lit up with pure delight, and those deep blue, fathomless eyes shining with internal glows. He's really beautiful when he does that, just lets go of everything and has fun. Not for others, but for himself. Which was why I took the liberty of bringing home my little... surprise.  
  
"Myeow?"  
  
Those eyes widen even more, and the blonde looks up at me in undescribable joy. If I'd known a pet would make him *this* happy, I'dve done this a long time ago. If there's one thing he needs, Quatre needs a little enjoyment, with all the work the silly baka does. If it's not one thing, it's another. If that's not right, it must be fixed. Something's off? It's gotta be corrected.  
  
Yeah, ya gotta love him. How can you blame me for it?!  
  
He bends again over the tiny, furry bundle cuddling in his lap, the affection in his features not fading a bit. Delicate pale hands gently smooth the little kittin's fur with the most softest touch I've ever seen a human use. But... god, isn't that Quatre? Wish he'd use those hands on me... heh, bad thoughts, but I'm only human. Kinda.  
  
Enough to wish *I* was the cat almost. No wonder the thing looked so damned smug. It wasn't near as happy when I dragged it's muddy little toosh out of the ditch and had to clench it in my hands to make sure the shrieking bundle of mass nerves didn't kill me or run away. Bathing it was even worse. Putting on the red ribbon was a disaster. Getting it to stay in the box was my death sentance, so I just had to give it unwrapped.  
  
But no, sure, it sees Quatre and turns into Kitty of the Year. The thing purrs louder than a motorboat and has those cute mushy eyes that plead, 'Fuss over me. Love me!' And of course, Quatre does just that.  
  
Grinning at the pair, I wonder what'd happen if I ever tried that.   
  
"You're so cute, little one! Oh, but..." A moment of confusion and puzzlement settles over my love's features. "Duo, what am I going to name him?"  
  
Startled he asked me, and even more that I've been quiet as a mouse for thirty minutes straight, I don't think as I say, "What about plain ol' Bob?" (Lame jokes, but I'm staring at a beautiful, siren blonde male at the moment, I'm allowed.)  
  
Quatre laughs. God, I have butterflies. All over me.  
  
There's something about him, about the way he does that... when he smiles, Quatre knows every emotion he's putting into that smile. A Quatre smile can mean a million things if you read the signs. I've seen smiles that are sad and resigned- to much of 'em, for my taste. I've seen happy but not quite excited smiles when he thinks things might still go wrong.  
  
I'm glad these smiles are the kind I know mean he's happy. Just happy. Not anything else.  
  
And his laughter is always genuine. If you get a polite chuckle, it's one thing. I pride myself more than anything on the planet that I can make him *laugh*. Not those dumb cover up You're-Not-Funny-But-I'll-Be-Nice laughs. The real kind that make him light up like an angel, throw his head back just a tiny bit, and close his eyes and he laughs. I can make him do that...  
  
I feel like melting into the couch when he does it. Dangerous exercise, that one, heh.  
  
"I don't know what to call him," the blonde Arabian murmers, his accent precise. I love hearing him talk. I love talking to him. I love... I love him.  
  
Without even realizing the words left my big mouth, I offer gently, "What about naming him tenshi after you?"  
  
Quatre blushes.  
  
I fight off a large grin despite the fact I screwed up. Not that it matters. I don't think Quatre really realizes the implications I keep slipping up and giving him, sadly. Or maybe he does, and he's not totally sure about it. Or maybe he just doesn't like me like that.  
  
Yeah, well... it's hard to remember that... when he's the one that's always smiling at *you*. When he's the one bandaging your wounds, the one that always, always worries over what happened to you. He waits after every mission for us, for me, to get back safely when he can't go. When he does, he looks out for us, for me.  
  
It's hard to remember that, especially now that he's up and touching my arm- feather light touches. Quatre's always feather lighted.  
  
The butterflies fly up again.  
  
"Duo..." He blushes ever so slightly, colouring his face pink. Damned cute baka. I'd do anything for him, and he'll never know it. Why do you think I went through hell to bring him home a cat? A cat that hates me, I might add. It's giving me this murderous glare behind it's calico fur- it probably wants me dead. Stupid cat.  
  
But hey, Quatre's touching my arm, s'okay. It's all okay. I look up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, what's up, Q-man?"  
  
He studies me again, moving the butterflies higher than ever. Quatre has a naive, sweet face, but it's prone to thoughtful moods that make it seem more... open. Even more delicate than usual. You always wanna protect him when he gets like this.   
  
"What's wrong?" I repeat. "Did you like th' cat, or what?" Flashing a large, cocky grin at the feline that know wants t'use me as a scratching post, I aim my eyes purposefully at Quatre's. He's standing above me still, looking down with those thoughtful, gentle blue-green eyes.  
  
Oh yeah, definatly getting butterflies.  
  
"I love the cat," Quatre murmers. "It's wonderful, Duo, thank you... but why? Is there some kind of occassion I don't know about?"  
  
I close my eyes momentarily, still grinning madly. That's Quatre for ya- always thinking he's missed something just because someone's being kind to him. Gods, I love him for it, but I'd rather he excepted the good things for him, instead of pushin' 'em away. And I'd really love to just say, totally calm, 'No, no reason. I just love you madly, tha's all.'  
  
Of course, I don't. Even if I wanted to, the butterflies have a mean effect of clogging my throat every time I try.   
  
"Aw, no reason, buddy. Jus' picked it up on the way home, and thought... hey, Quatre would like this! So I decided I'd just take the guy home, clean him up, and give him to someone who'll actually remember to feed and make a biiiig fuss over him. I wasn't sure if ya liked cats, but you seemed like a cat person to me, and-"  
  
I stop because he's giggling slightly. And I grin goofily. I love it when he giggles like that.  
  
"Duo... thank you." He flashes a sweet smile at me again, and the butterflies start to feel like a tornado. I'm really, *really* self conscious of the fact his hand's still lightly placed over my fore arm. It tingles like heck.  
  
"He's very adorable, and I love him." You know, I can almost wish he was talking about me...  
  
"Glad y'do," I mumble instead of jumping him like I really, really want to. Which I can't. Because... because... I have my reasons, although it's hard to think of anything logical when you got some beautiful, amazing guy still holding your arm. I'd like to see you do it!  
  
Quatre's blushing now, still holding on like he wants to do something, but can't work up the courage to. Probably to ask about the "tenshi" comment I made, being the baka I am with the big mouth. I think I could fit China in it... or maybe the entire Asian continent... whooo, big mouthful...  
  
"Well... yes, thank you," he whispers, still hesitant. Then, he does something that sends those butterflies skyrocketting five hundred miles in the air.  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner kisses me on the cheek.  
  
Just a quick one, a swift peck that lets his lips gently brush my skin just barely, and he's already moved away down the living room, sitting cross legged in those white clothes, and playing with the little kitten in his lap with some piece of string. And I'm still staring like an idiot.  
  
Stunned. Dumfounded.  
  
Oh yeah, butterflies turned into giant moths from heaven.  
  
Oh god, yeah, there has to be a god. And he must like me just a little bit. He's sent me to hell over and over my entire life, straddled me with Shinigami, but he's made up for it, in my eyesight, in that tiny little kiss. From an angel.  
  
Sentimental thoughts. Over a stupid, meaningless kiss. But damn, I love him.  
  
Quatre's intensly concentrated on the kitten, eyes still shining, that smile... that lovely smile still on his face. Even though he's just totally touched my soul. Oh wow. Dimly, I hope he doesn't notice how I've decided to melt against the couch and never wash my face again.  
  
"Myeow!"  
  
"Awww, look, he likes this!"  
  
I nod, violet eyes tranfixed on the object of my affections. Butterflies prevent me from speaking or even moving in any direction whatsoever. I've just been kissed. Okay, so it was a friendship thing, I argue to myself. He doesn't...  
  
My hand, trembling, brushes my cheek and I close my eyes momentarily. Yeah, I have it bad.  
  
But that really is okay. Because I know it's easy to fall in love when you have someone as wonderful as Quatre around, so that makes it all alright again. Even if I'm dangerous, even if it's bad for him to even be around me...  
  
Shinigami would never take him, I would never let it happen. Quatre-chan.  
  
Quatre-chan...  
  
Feeling the warm, drifting sunlight spread soft heat through my black shirt, I drape myself over the couch again, watching him. Watching him carefully through my chesnut bangs, wanting to hold, to touch- to whisper. Yeah, and feelin' those butterflies. Big time butterflies now. More than ever. Can you really have so many butterflies inside ya?  
  
Oh Shinigami, I love him.  
  
And it's so worth it making him smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Quatre padded softly to the kitchen in the dark, shadowed hallways of his estate, trying to ignore the fact that his bare feet made sounds on the wood. His white silk pajamas weren't exactly fading into the woodwork, either, though he supposed it didn't matter. He just wanted something to drink.  
  
Peering through his blonde bangs into the kitchen, the blue eyed boy stumbled inside the empty room, and laid a hand on the refridgerator. Moments later, however, he gasped out in surprise as something snaked around his leg-  
  
"Myeow?"  
  
Closing his eyes, heart pounding wildly, he managed a shaky smile downwards at his new pet. "Oh... you scared me... what are you doing here, little one?"  
  
The calico image of innocence purred magically, rubbing demandingly against the skin of his heels. The collar Duo had found for him, a sweet little red ribbon, had become frayed at the edges. Quatre frowned and studied it for a moment.  
  
'That looks an awful lot like one of Duo's hair ties...'  
  
Bending down to pick up the kitten, forgetting the earlier intention of milk, the Arabian boy gently unwound the ribbon from around it's neck.   
  
Yes, it was his. Quatre shivered intensly, eyes slipping closed as he felt the overwhelming power of pride and pain and promise come off it. His heart thudded, overflowing with information from one of his friend's most precious possessions.  
  
He'd forgotten this happened sometimes... his heart...  
  
'Do you love me? Really?'  
  
Stunned blue eyes fluttered open wildly, and the boy stared down in surprise at the little cat pouting at his feet. "Tenshi, did you know Duo loved me?"  
  
The cat eyed him and seemed to walk off with an indifferent air. Quatre smiled slightly, amused, then cast a look down at the ribbon tucked in his hand, blushing hotly in the cool night air. For a moment, he stood there with a dreamy look on his face, then shook his head, tucked the ribbon tighter in his palm, and left the kitchen.  
  
Tenshi meowed pitfully in her new master's room when he didn't return to fuss over her on his bed.  
  
In some other bedroom down the hall, her master was busy, however. Busy waking up a certain braided boy with sleepy violet eyes, and sitting bashfully at the bedside. Bashfully, but with a determined happiness.  
  
"I never properly thanked you for your gift, Duo-chan..."  
  
"Wha... D-duo... cha-" There was a muffled yelp.  
  
Duo definatly got his hair ribbon back in the most delightful way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OWARI  
  
... ::blushes hotly:: Please do not throw bricks at me? Y'know, it's so hard to enter a new fandom... I've been a GW fan for months, but this is the first time I've worked up the guts to actually send some junk. ^_^ Ayi... konnichiwa, fellow GW fans! S'nice to see yaaaaaaaa!!! (Forgive this fic- definatly not my best one...) Thanks again, and remember to drink orange juice. ::waves everyone off:: 


End file.
